Serena Mazing
by SailorLilly
Summary: Serena Mazing, crime fighting teen, faces one of her toughest challenges yet as she's forced to move from her hometown and face super villains Dr. Beryl and her sidekick Jadeite. As well as fighting things like normal teenage problems, and maybe even... love? (AU. I don't own Sailor Moon or Kim Possible.)


**(A/N: This is an AU where Serena is not Sailor Moon, but instead a sort of 'Kim Possible' figure. So, she's still fighting crime and that sort of thing, just no secret identity. I'm using dub names because I feel it fits more with a story like this.)**

* * *

Serena smiled sadly as she embraced her sobbing friend, smoothing her hand against the girl's hair.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do w-without you!" Molly cried into her shoulder.

"Hey." Serena pulled back and looked her friend in the eyes. "I'll visit you every chance I can."

Molly only seemed slightly comforted by this offer, tears still streaming down her face.

"Here." she dug through her backpack and pulled out a pale pink calculator-like device, handing it to Molly, who looked at the object in confusion.

"It-it's just like yours." she sniffled and turned it around in her small hands.

"Yeah." Serena pulled her's out. "I always have my communicator with me, so whenever you want to see me, you just give me a call." she smiled. This was so strange. Usually, Molly was the one comforting Serena during her breakdowns.

"Serena!" her father honked his horn, signalling for the girls to wrap it up.

Molly sniffed. "Bye, Bunny." she tackled the shorter girl in a hug, causing Serena to stumble a bit.

"Bye, Molly." A single tear rolled down the blonde's cheek as she bid her best friend farewell, and climbed in the car.

Serena waved at Molly as they drove off, up until Molly was nothing but a distant, shadowed figure.

Serena sighed and leaned up against the cool glass of the window, watching all the familiar sights of her home town pass by.

"Cheer up, Sere." her mother said from the front passenger seat. "Crossroads has a very low crime rate, and you'll have much more time to work on things like school, your gymnastics..." Ilene trailed on. "You'll love the house. It's red and white, and in the cutest little neighborhood. Everyone is really close, and you'll be able to make lots of friends."

Serena opted to stay silent, giving her mom a small smile.

"Uh oh." Sammy smirked. "It looks like 'Silent Serena' has made a comeback." He snickered.

It took all of her composure not to rip the brat from his seat and throw him out the front windshield.

* * *

Due to Serena's unbearable hunger from the 6 hour ride, the family decided to take a small rest at a gas station while Serena got something to eat. They weren't quite in Crossroads yet, but they were in the surrounding area.

"Aren't you excited for a fresh start?" Her mother asked while her daughter grabbed a bag of chips and Vitamin Water from the snack aisle.

Serena was about to just fake a smile and nod her head, when a newspaper stack caught her eye. Ilene watched with confusion as her daughter approached the counter.

"So much for a fresh start, huh Mom?" The blonde took a newspaper from the stack and handed it to her mother.

"What?"

The headline read, _Crime Fighting Teen, Serena Mazing, Relocates to Crossroads, _below the headline was a photo of Serena that had been snapped by Luna (through the communicator) when she had to throw a bomb away from an oil reserve.

Serena thought the photo looked pretty darn cool. She was in mid-air on her snowboard while sticks of dynamite exploded behind her. Her face looked pretty calm, too. Like a determined, I-get-shit-done face. Although, she usually didn't look like that. She scoffed at the word _relocate. _They were just moving, they had to make it seem like some big conspiracy or something.

"Oh, w-well..." Ilene began to stutter. "It isn't like anyone reads the newspaper anyways." she took the paper and threw it behind her, shaking her head and laughing.

"Mom, _you_ read the newspaper. And I thought you said this was a really close community." Serena raised her eyebrow. Her mother frustrated her.

"Serena we're wasting time, buy the food, and come back to the car." Her mother snapped, exasperated. She left abruptly.

"Jeez..." Serena approached the counter and handed the man her chips and drink, paid for them, and left as fast as she could.

When she returned to the car her parents were conversing about something scientific, and her brother was playing one of his hand-held games. But it wasn't just any handheld game. It required an advanced knowledge of math and rocket science. It seemed her family had gotten all the brains, and Serena had gotten the brawn.

Thinking of this made her miss Molly. The two had been inseparable since childhood, and now they were hours away from each other. Her hands lingered over her communicator but she figured she should save it for when they got to the new house.

* * *

Serena climbed out of the car, thanking God that the car ride was over. She stretched her limbs, attempting to get the blood flow back into her sleeping legs.

Even though it was dark, she could clearly see the bright red roof and door that decorated the two-story home. It looked very... plain.

She stared at the house. It was big. And they had a lot of yard space.

_I don't know what for. _Serena thought._ Nobody's ever home anyways._

Her parents, a doctor and a scientist, were almost always working, and her brother was constantly assisting her father in his lab. And Serena was usually off doing some mission for Luna.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Her mother said dreamily, nearly skipping to the front porch. "Wait until you see the inside!"

Serena followed her parents through the door and into the large living room, littered with boxes.

"Serena, your room is on the second floor, right up the stairs and to the left. You even have your own bathroom!"

She couldn't help but smile at her mother's excitement. Serena walked through the kitchen, also littered with boxes and unorganized furniture. She made her way up the stair case to a hallway, and opened the first door on the left.

The room was plain. Very plain. It was all white, the walls, the carpet, the bed, the bedspread, the entertainment center, really everything! The only thing that wasn't white were the brown boxes stacked throughout her room.

Not that Serena really minded, after all, white was one of her favorite colors. But it made everything seem so big and empty. She threw her shoes off and jumped on the large bed, not wanting to begin unpacking. That would make the whole thing _real._

After a few minutes she finally decided to stand up and start being productive. She unloaded all of her clothes and hung them in her closet and and threw in her shoes, too, and set up things like her computer and TV. She organized her books in the built-in bookshelf, set her digital clock on her nightstand, and slipped into some pajamas.

She took a step back and examined the room. It was still so plain. She pulled her pale pink throw blanket out of a box and laid it on her bed, adding a pop of color to the room. She had to admit it didn't look bad. The only thing that really bothered her was the giant window behind her desk. It had no curtains or blinds, and that bothered her. Especially in her line of work. She supposed it would have to wait.

As she sat on her bed she stared at her communicator, she figured now was as good of a time as any to call Molly.

She scrolled through the contacts until she reached Molly's, and pressed the white button.

It took Molly a second to answer, after all, she was only vaguely familiar with how a communicator worked.

"Hey Serena!" She said excitedly, waving at the screen. "Wait, hold on a minute."

Serena laughed at her friend. Molly had been holding the communicator upside down.

"I don't know why you don't just use a smart phone like normal people." She said in frustration as she tried to find the best angle to grip the communicator.

"I'm not a normal person." She shrugged. "And smart phones break way too easily. This thing here," She shook the device for emphasis. "is nearly indestructible. It's survived through all of my missions." She said proudly.

Molly laughed. "I guess that's true. So show me your room!"

Serena lifted the communicator and let it slowly circle her room. "I know it's plain and stuff but it's bigger than my old bedroom."

"It's cute. So I heard Crossroads has a really low crime rate? What are you going to do with that extra time?"

Serena really thought about the question. She came from a big city that was nothing but crime-crime-crime. And for as long as she could remember, that was all she did back home: fight crime. "I guess I'll work on gymnastics more? I don't know."

"Maybe you could get an actual social life?" Molly wasn't being mean, but being hopeful for her shy friend.

"Pfft." She scoffed. "Do you know how hard it is to make friends with people who already know who you are? I mean, I'm all over their newspapers! And this is a really close community."

"See! This is a good thing! You're like a celebrity! Everyone will want to be your friend."

"Or stay the hell away from me. I've fought some of the worst super villains out there, I literally attract danger. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them followed me here."

"Serena, you have to promise me one thing." Molly said sternly.

"Okay." She smiled. It was hard to take Molly too seriously. Especially with that big bow she wore in her hair.

"You have to at least try to make some friends, okay?"

"I will." Serena sighed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Great." Molly smiled and yawned. "Call me tomorrow, Bunhead."

Serena touched the bun atop her head in self-consciousness. "Night."

The pair signed off in unison.

Serena sighed and fell back on her bed, covering her face with a pillow. She was thankful her mom said she wouldn't have to begin school here until Friday. She didn't feel like doing anything.

_Beep beep beep-beep_

Serena brought her communicator to her face, it appeared Luna was calling. She sighed and pressed the large white button.

"Yes?" Serena said, slightly hoarse.

The woman looked more distressed than usual. Her dark, near-purple hair was in disarray around her pale face, illuminated by the light of her computer. The sleeve of her yellow peplum top was falling off her shoulder as her fingers plucked at her keyboard haphazardly. She wasn't too much older than Serena, in her mid twenties.

"Goodness, Serena." She barely looked at the girl. "You sound positively ill."

"What is it, Luna?" Serena yawned, she felt drained, and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

"What is it?!" Luna asked incredulously. "Did Headquarters not notify you?"

"No." Serena rolled her eyes. "You know they never tell me anything."

"Dr. Beryl and Jadeite. Do these names ring a bell?" She pulled up mug shots of the pair in question.

Oh, they rang a bell alright. Serena had even encountered and fought them when they attacked Headquarters during her annual visit last year. Dr. Beryl wasn't a mad scientist, she was a psychopathic genius who would kill at a moment's notice. Jadeite was her... sidekick? Bodyguard? Well, whoever he was, he was just as frightening. Perhaps the only thing scarier than his dead, icy stare were his powers. With a flick of his wrist he could make this fire-y, plasma-like substance flow through his hands. And it burned, Serena knew. She hadn't been able to overpower them on her own. Two other agents, Amara and Michelle, had saved her life and scared the two away. Serena was now confident in her abilities to handle the villainous duo, after she had undergone more training.

"Yes..." She answered. "What about them?"

"They've relocated." She pulled up a map and several photos of a lair. "Right in the outskirts of this city, on Metalia Mountain."

"That's _fantastic_." Serena ran her hands through her hair out of stress. "What are they up to?"

"They have what appears to be several energy-draining devices in their possession."

"Energy-draining?" Serena shivered. They always had a very sinister agenda. "Why?"

"We're not completely sure." She stopped plucking at her keyboard and turned to her charge, smiling. "But that's why you're here. You're free tomorrow, correct?"

Serena nodded, biting her fingernails.

"Excellent. By tomorrow you should receive new bugs, and a new shooter. Your assignment is to plant the bugs around their lair, and maybe even on one of them. I'll send directions to your communicator. Also, along with your new bugs, there will be a little gift from me." She said excitedly.

Serena smiled. Luna always liked to give her gifts and gadgets whenever she could, and had been for the past few years. "So," Serena changed the subject. "When's my annual visit?"

"Next Friday, around noon. There will be a meeting with all the agents, the mentors, etc." She trailed on.

"I can't wait to see Amara and Michelle!" They had taken her under their wings, and they had became great friends.

"Well, they're excited too. However, they weren't too excited about Dr. Beryl and Jadeite's relocation. Especially Amara." Luna shivered at the memory of her outburst.

"I can imagine." Serena laughed. "Is that all?" She stretched, preparing herself for sleep-mode.

"Yes. You certainly need your sleep. You look ill. Now, remember to dress warmly tomorrow, it's supposed to be cold-"

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I got it." Luna could be worse than her own mother sometimes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Luna signed off and stared at the blank screen for a few moments. Were Beryl and Jadeite something Serena could handle? It worried her. She sighed and stretched her limbs in a cat-like manner. It would be best not to dwell on it, after all, Serena was trained by the best in the industry. She left her office and made her way down the hall and to the elevator, bidding goodnight to her coworkers.

The elevator doors opened to reveal none other than her husband and daughter.

"Mommy!" The very small Diana nearly tackled her mother in a hug.

"Artemis?" Luna picked up her child, making her way inside the elevator. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you were supposed to be home..." He looked at his watch. "an hour ago."

"Sorry." She put Diana down, holding her hand as they made their way out of Headquarters. "I had to deliver news to Serena."

"About Beryl and Jadeite?" Artemis strapped the child into her car seat.

"How'd you know?" Luna fastened her seat belt.

"The whole office was buzzing about it this morning." He pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive towards their home. "Amara and Michelle were not too happy."

Luna sighed. "It will be fine. Serena's bugging their lair tomorrow. I also left her a few extra things. And she'll be here next week for the weekend, anyways. They have nothing to worry about."

"I sure hope so." Artemis murmured.

* * *

Serena grimaced at the morning light pouring in from the large window. It wasn't that she hated mornings, she just hated waking up and leaving her warm bed.

Due to her half-asleep state, she maneuvered around the unfamiliar room with difficulty. She was used to her old room, where she could easily move through it with her eyes closed. She groaned as she reached the stairs. Serena had scaled mountains and skyscrapers, but stairs in the morning sounded like torture.

As she made her way into the kitchen, the aromas of breakfast invaded her nostrils.

"Pancakes!" Serena said excitedly.

Sitting at the table, her parents smiled, sharing a knowing look. "Oh, Serena?" Her mother called, setting her newspaper down.

"Huh?" Serena mumbled, a full pancake in her mouth.

"Luna left you a little something last night." Ilene tried to contain her smile.

Serena swallowed. "Yeah. I know, I have to bug this lair today, and I was out of bugs and needed a new shooter." She waved her hand dismissively.

Her father resisted the urge to chuckle.

After gulping down another pancake, she slipped on her pink bunny slippers to go retrieve her package. Stepping outside, her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Why was there a random car in the driveway? It wasn't just any car. It was a stark white sports car with pale pink accents.

Serena slowly approached it with her mouth gaping open, on the windshield was a note addressed to her, along with the key.

_We got a little something for you. It's long overdue._

_With love, Luna, Amara, Michelle,_ _and all of us here at Headquarters. We know white and pink are your favorite colors._

_P.S. Everything you need is in the trunk._

Serena squealed in excitement. She finally had a car!

Her parents stepped outside and watched as their daughter happily ran around the car.

"How is that even fair?" Sammy asked, annoyed.

"Shh." Ken hushed him.

Serena took the keys and opened the trunk. There was a package of the spy bugs, along with a shooter. And, what was that?!

Serena lifted the garment that had been folded neatly next to her things. It had a smooth, soft feel to it. She picked up the note attached to it.

_This suit is resistant to Jadeite's powers, will help your mobility, and comes with many built in features, such as a homing device and a built-in communicator. I designed it myself._

_Luna_

She sat the note down and unfolded it. It matched the car, white and pale pink. It was a full body suit, and covered everything but her head.

"No way." Ken approached his daughter. "No way I'm letting _you_ wear _that_."

"Ken..." Ilene began to scold.

"Dad, this can help me, you know, not die." Serena pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and pointed at a scar. "This guy, Jadeite, almost killed me. This suit is resistant to his powers, and has all my gadgets built-in."

Ken scowled before sighing. "Whatever. Anything that makes you safer, I guess." He went back inside to finish reading the paper, and the rest of the family followed.

Serena smiled excitedly, closing the trunk and running inside to put it on.

* * *

After putting the suit in question on, she procrastinated looking in the mirror. She first pulled her hair up into her signature high bun before turning to look in the mirror.

She had to admit, it didn't look that bad, and it was comfortable. She especially liked the high collar. However it was very... form-fitting. But it was necessary. Loose clothing was a big no-no in her job. Usually, she just wore black leggings, a black shirt, and her boots. She had to say that the boots that came built-in were much more comfortable than her other boots, and she liked the pink gloves and wrist panel. It also had a belt around her hips that could carry things like her grappling hook. It was cute and functional. She looked like a serious agent of Headquarters.

She pressed the white button on the watch-like device on her glove, and Luna's face popped up on the small screen.

"Yes? What is it? Are you in trouble?" Luna looked caught off guard, her morning cup of coffee in her hand.

"No." Serena laughed. "Just testing out the suit."

"And?"

"And I love it! Thank you so much! It fits like a glove."

Luna nodded. "You're welcome, darling. It looks so lovely on you. It wasn't too much of a hassle to get it on, was it?"

"Not at all. I'm going to leave to bug Beryl and Jadeite's lair in a few minutes."

"Excellent. I also sent you a route of the way there." Luna looked like she was deep in thought. "Ah! That reminds me, the car can be tricky, but Amara taught me how to explain it to you. She really is the sort of expert on those things. There's a rather large screen on the dashboard if you need to communicate with me while you're driving. In the glove box there is a chart explaining how you can turn the car into a submarine, a helicopter, blah blah blah. Also, your Headquarters Pass. It lets you park anywhere, and gives you immunity to law enforcement. Don't be reckless, please, use it wisely."

"I will." Serena nodded. "Thanks Lulu."

Luna stuck out her tongue childishly. "Welcome, Bunny."

Serena laughed and signed off.

* * *

The inside of the car was very cool, there were lots of buttons and switches. She _hoped _she wouldn't be needing to use any of those today. She pressed the white button beside the large screen that resided where a radio would normally be.

Luna popped up on the screen, filing her sharp nails. "What is it?"

"Just playing around with the car."

"Okay. Remember, if you need instructions, the papers are in the glov- Oh, my goodness!" Luna nearly fell out of her chair as Amara and Michelle unexpectedly tackled into her side.

"Hey!" Michelle waved. "Long time no see!"

"Our little Bunny looks so grown up." Amara said.

"We can't wait until your visit!" Michelle smiled. "We have so much catching up to do."

"What have you been up to?" Amara asked.

Serena was smiling from ear to ear at the sight of her fellow agents. "Nothing much. I haven't started school yet. I'm about to go bug Beryl and Jadeite's lair right now."

"Be careful. Remember everything we-"

"She knows, Amara." Michelle gently elbowed her side.

"Good luck." Luna said. "Take lots of pictures of the interior, and notes, definitely notes. Don't do anything too risky, and-"

"I got it, Lulu." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm definitely going to see what kind of doughnut shops this city has." She said quietly.

"What do doughnut shops have to do with this?" Luna tapped her fingernails on her desk impatiently. Michelle and Amara laughed.

"Nothing, jeez." Serena said. "I'm just saying, if this town doesn't have quality doughnuts, I don't know what I'll do." She winked.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Do you have any questions? Now is the time to ask." She nodded towards Amara.

"Um." Serena pulled the chart out of glove box. It looked pretty easy to understand. "Not really." She put the paper back in the glove box and started the car. She froze and gasped. "What's it's name?"

"Pardon?" Amara furrowed her brow.

"The name of the car, silly. What is it?"

"Whatever you want it to be." She laughed.

"Hmm." Serena tapped her fingers together. "How about..." She looked around at the white leather interior, looking for anything that she could use as a name for the car. For some unknown reason, she thought of space. "... Cosmos? Or Milky Way?"

"Cosmos sounds lovely." Luna rolled her eyes. "Now get going."

"Alright." she smiled. "Me and Cosmos are off."

"Cosmos and I." Luna corrected.

Serena stuck out her tongue. "Bye guys."

Amara and Michelle waved before the screen went to black.

After reviewing the directions one more time, Serena left her driveway and was off.

Speeding down the highway in a bad ass car wearing a bad ass suit was one hell of a confidence boost. Serena felt on top of the world, like she herself could command armies in this suit. She was glad that Crossroads was a relatively wealthy area, as her car didn't stand out too much among all of the other luxury cars.

Her confidence minimized slightly as she was approaching Metalia Mountain. How was she going to do this? After driving almost all the way to their lair, she parked her car in a small hideaway. She took the bugs and her bug shooter, along with her grappling hook.

She went ahead and shot a bug at one of the nearby trees. That would keep surveillance on what and who came up and down the mountain.

After a few minutes of avoiding security and sneaking past guards, she was finally at the unguarded back entrance. She took a breath and shot her grappling hook towards the roof, hoisting herself on top of the massive building. She got a much better look at what the exterior layout looked like, and several different paths she could use to evade security. On the massive roof was a large glass dome that gave a cloudy peek into the lair below.

Taking her shooter, she aimed it for one of the guards who stood attention at the front entrance. It shot straight into the skin of his neck, and he didn't seem to have felt a thing.

Smirking, she turned to see where she could enter the building from the roof. Beside the helicopter pad, there was a small shack-like building with a metal door. Beyond that metal door was most likely a stairwell. She shot a bug towards the bottom of the helicopter, so they could be able to track them through it if they needed.

She apprehensively walked towards the stairwell, where she discovered the large metal door wasn't locked. Not that it would have been a problem, she knew how to pick locks anyway. She took this as a warning sign. Were they expecting her? She pulled her communicator from her belt and looked at the map of the lair Luna had sent her. The first two floors were all for show, just like any regular mansion, but the third floor was where they were keeping their lab, as well as all of their energy-draining equipment.

Taking a deep breath, she descended down the dark stairwell. She paused at the black, marble door at the end of the stairs. She opened it slowly and with effort to find a white and black checkerboard hallway in front of her, leading to another door. Serena's eyes and head hurt just looking at the hallway. She'd figure Beryl and Jadeite of all people would design their lair as an optical illusion.

Serena opened the next door and her breath was nearly taken away by the sight of the lair, mostly the sheer size of it. In the center resided an impossibly large generator-looking machine, with a large, clear orb in the middle. The whole centerpiece was surrounded by an illuminated control panel. There were staircases on either side of the room that led to a large balcony-like floor, below the gigantic glass dome.

Loading her gun, she shot a bug on the dome ceiling and several on the walls. Pulling out her communicator, she snapped photos of everything in the room extensively, especially the generator.

After inspecting the floor one last time, Serena smiled. This was surprisingly easy. And no sight of the pair. She called Luna on her watch.

"Yes?"

"I've bugged the lair. And took pictures."

"Good, that was fast. Any sight of Beryl or Jadeite?"

Serena shook her head. "They must not be here."

"Okay, Serena. Before you leave, is there anything loose in the lair?"

"What do you mean?"

"Any random things, maybe they have a device unguarded?"

"Umm." Serena looked around. All of the equipment they had was either attached to the wall or integrated with the marble floor. "There was some type of gun left on the control panel, other than that the lair looks pretty unused."

"Mmm." Luna weighed her options. "...Take the gun. Put it in your belt and secure it when you get home. You can bring it to Headquarters next week, during your visit. We'll examine it."

"Okay." Serena picked up the strange looking gun and examined it. After snapping another photo she hooked it into her belt. "Alright, Luna. I guess I'm done. You sure you don't want me to check out the other floors?"

"No. That will do." Luna waved her hand dismissively. "No go, before they return."

Serena nodded and headed for the roof. "Ugh." Serena scowled at the grey sky. "I forgot. Rainy weather." Serena then proceeded to jump off the roof, nearly giving Luna a heart attack. She landed cleanly on her heels.

"Serenity!" Luna gasped, used her full name. "You can get hurt! That's a three-story building! Use your grappling hook!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Shh." She silenced her charge.

Going the same path as before, Serena made it to her hideaway where her car was parked.

Climbing in, she turned off her watch and turned on the screen in the car.

"Such blatant disregard of safety, what if you snapped your ankle?!"

"Pfft. I've jumped from higher." Serena began to drive down the mountain

"When?!" Luna asked, alarmed.

"When Amara was teaching me."

Luna made a disapproving sound. "Use your grappling hook. You are not an expendable agent at the moment. Despite what Malachite says."

"Malachite Schmalachite. I don't know what he has against me. I've saved his butt too many times to count. Just cause he's the boss he thinks he's all high and mighty."

"Oh, and Serena," Luna suddenly changed the subject. "Start using your police radio! Do you not have it hooked up yet?"

"... No." she said quietly, coming to a red light. "I haven't even been here a whole day yet. Plus, this place has a low crime rate, anyways."

"It doesn't matter. You are to respond to any and every call, it might have something to do with Beryl and Jadeite. Also, you have a reputation as a crime-fighting personality. You're all over international news, and its good publicity for Headquarters."

As if on cue, bright flashes nearly blinded Serena as a group of paparazzi were lined up with her car on the sidewalk. As soon as the light turned green she sped off as fast as she could. How did they know it was her?

Serena had interacted with paparazzi rarely. It was really only when she visited someplace else. It never really happened in her hometown. She supposed she'd have to deal with it for now.

"Ugh. They're following me."

"Get used to it. If they ask you anything, say no comment. Until we schedule a press conference, Malachite said you can't say anything about Headquarters or Beryl and Jadeite or other agents. The public has limited knowledge about all of this. And so do we. We don't know how big of a threat this is."

"I know, Luna." Serena pulled into her driveway and looked at the clock. It was only 12 a.m. "Man, I really wanted to tour the town."

"There will be time for that later." Luna said. "And remember, on Friday, Amara and Michelle are going to pick you up from school and bring you to Headquarters."

"Okay."

"And hook up your police radio!"

"Got it. Bye." Serena exited the car, put the 'mystery gun' in the trunk, and entered the empty house.

With everyone gone, Serena got a better look at her new house. Almost everything was now unpacked, and the house was starting to look more like a home.

She pulled out her communicator and called Molly, plopping down on the large couch.

"Hi!" Molly waved. She was in her school uniform and appeared to be eating lunch with Melvin in the courtyard.

"Hi Molly." she waved excitedly. "Melvin." Serena acknowledged.

"Whoa." Melvin nearly shoved Molly aside to get a look at Serena. "What are you wearing?"

"Yeah, what are you wearing?" Molly asked.

"It's a body suit." she raised her eyebrows. "What about it? It gives me more mobility."

"You look like an actual superhero, haha." Molly laughed. "Have you busted any crime yet?"

"Whatever. And, no, I don't even have my police radio hooked up yet."

The pair on the screen looked startled as a bell rang. "Oh, lunch's over. You go do that. Call me later!"

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye Blondie!" Melvin said before she signed off.

Serena sighed and made her way up the stairs to her room, taking off her jumpsuit and changing into more comfortable clothes. She felt sad. She figured she was homesick, but there was also a part of her that felt sad for no reason in particular.

She took the small black radio from the remaining box in her room, and hooked it up on her nightstand.

She wondered what kind of crimes this city had most often. In her old town, it was normally things like robberies and hostage situations. She remembered the last time she had fought in her old town. She had knocked a man who had planned to bomb a school unconscious, and as she had turned a corner to alert authorities, she walked straight into his partner, a man with a knife, stabbing her in the shoulder. While everything had ended alright, Serena left with a scar around her collarbone where the man had stabbed her. She scratched it out of habit.

The rest of the day was pretty boring for Serena. Not to say that she didn't enjoy lazy days, but she got restless after a while. She didn't want to go out for fear of paparazzi, several of which happened to be outside her home. And to make it even worse, there was hardly any food in the fridge.

Her mom arrived home at around seven, grocery bags in tow. Serena bolted like lighting down the stairs, excited for food.

"What are you making for dinner?" she draped herself over her mother as she put things away in the fridge.

"I'm making tacos." her mother said calmly, ignoring her daughter, still draped over her back.

"Really?" Serena perked up.

"Mmhm." Ilene nodded, standing up. "Did you see all the cameras out there?"

"Yeah." Serena hopped onto the counter, swaying her legs. "They were following me earlier."

"How horrible." her mom perked up at the sound of the front door. "Ah. There's your father."

"How's the lab?" Ilene asked, taking his coat.

"It's so cool, mom. I even better than our old one!" Sammy said, running to the kitchen.

"It's coming along great." Ken said. "Ooh. Is it taco night?" he asked excitedly.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. Serena ate, chatted with her family, and returned to her room around 9 p.m. She stared out the large window in a depressing silence. Now would usually be the time she would hang out and talk with Molly. Just as she reached for her communicator, the police radio began to go haywire.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry to end it right there! The next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think! - Lily)**


End file.
